


A Word for the Moment

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Things You Said [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Overheard conversation, Pre-Relationship, Retirement, Snuggling, Stresses of leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of tumblr minifics





	1. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All of these are from a 'things you said' meme. Prompts are used for chapter titles.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

Ada blinks a few times before opening her eyes at Hecate’s frantic look. She smiles, hoping it might quell some of Hecate’s anxiety. “I rather liked it.”

Hecate pauses and meets her eyes for a moment before she takes a step back. “It was impulsive, foolish, I’m sorry, I just–”

“Do you regret it?” Ada’s heart sinks at the very real possibility Hecate might reply in the affirmative. 

Hecate knits her eyebrows as she finds Ada’s gaze. “R-regret it?”

Ada gestures in the distance between them, already missing the feel of Hecate’s hands cradling her face. “Kissing me. Do you regret it? Because it certainly feels as if–”

Hecate is close in the space of a second. Her eyes are still frantic with worry but her face is soft and her hands, when they cup Ada’s face once more, are achingly tender. “No, I, I want,” she trails off. She strokes Ada’s cheek with her thumb and stays close. 

Ada shakes her head. “Then it isn’t foolish, Hecate. I wanted you to. Please, will you just–”

The rest of her statement is cut short by the press of Hecate’s lips. 

  
  



	2. Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

“Perhaps if you were less concerned with being well liked and more concerned about the wellbeing of your students, we wouldn’t be in this predicament!”

Ada’s eyes are like fire as she moves closer and raises her steel gaze to meet Hecate’s. “Is that what you think? That because I tried to gain support from her parents who are influential members of the very council that determines our livelihood, I’m to blame for her blowing up the south wing?”

Hecate doesn’t budge. “You have always given Mavis Spellbody more leeway than she deserves. Not to mention, your obsession with impressing her mother just because she broke your heart.”

“And you have never given her one inkling of a chance for reasons I will never understand.” Ada deflates slightly and takes a step back. “My heart has nothing to do with this.”

“Ada, I–”

“We vow to help every girl at this school be successful. We make rules and statues to ensure that.” When she looks up again, her eyes are glossy but her gaze is surprisingly unwavering. “They could help. Mavis isn’t the only one that needs accommodations with the use of her magic. It’s wrong to expel her or punish her for challenges she can’t control.”

“There might be challenges we can’t help,” says Hecate, a little softer but no less firm. She takes a moment and tries not to let frustration and anger determine the delivery of her next statement. “Perhaps Cackle’s isn’t the right school for her.”

“Or perhaps I have failed her.” Hecate opens her mouth to protest when Ada holds up her hand. “You don’t have to backpedal and pretend that’s not what you think, Hecate. Ask Narcissus to help her clean up and I’ll sort out the rest.”

“Ada…” she starts but she can’t think of what else to say. This is why Hecate tries so hard not to get close. It’s why being anything more than colleagues is dangerous. There is so much shared in confidence that gives them ammunition to hurt one another and it’s the very last thing she wants to do.

“We can speak later, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate nods. As much as she wants to ignore it, she catches Ada wiping the corner of her eye right before Hecate transfers.

  
  



	3. Things You Said At 1am

“Your toes are like ice,” murmured Ada into her pillow.

Hecate moved to shift further from her when Ada’s hand stopped her. Ada pulled Hecate’s arm around her stomach and kissed her hand when she settled with her front molded against Ada’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Ada squeezed her arm. “Just an observation not a judgment.” Ada paused, yawning slightly. “What time is it anyway?”

Hecate kissed the back of her head. “Just after one.”

Ada hummed. “Did you manage to figure out the problem?”

“I think problems would be a more accurate description.”

She considered explaining how she’d managed to track the ingredients of the potion that caused the tapestries in the east wing to come to life. How she’d caught Sybil, Clarice, and Beatrice right before they fled the scene but Ada burrowed closer and Hecate was reminded there was a proper time and place for such things. Four hours before they needed to rise and greet the school day was not it.

Ada yawned again. “You’ll tell me in the morning?”

Hecate hummed affirmatively and closed her eyes, letting the soft rise and fall of Ada’s stomach under her arm lull her to sleep.

  
  



	4. Things You Said When You Were Scared

Restless nights made Hecate miss the castle the most. The charming sitting room on the first level of their cottage didn’t offer the same space to wander aimlessly during the evening. It was strange to miss the noise of pupils up too late or Gwen playing the organ. There was so much quiet in the country. Quiet she’d craved and looked forward to but it didn’t give Hecate the peace she’d sought.

She sighed and ventured out to the small garden she’d been cultivating. She tried to think of something she might collect. Something to make her feel useful. Three weeks and she felt more lost than ever. Three weeks that yielded days spent with no real direction and more fighting than she and Ada experienced in the forty years they’d been married.

That was the crux really. Instead of the blissful respite they’d anticipated, retirement was filled with meaningless snipping at one another and dinners in cold silence. Hecate crossed her arms as she moved to observe the night jasmine

A breeze shifted in from the north and Hecate shivered before being shielded by a warming spell.

“May I join you?”

Hecate nodded as Ada stepped in close but didn’t touch her. It was unnerving how much distance their closer proximity emphasized. Hecate wanted nothing more than the easy silences and comforting embraces of their school days. Sadly, she had no idea how to get it back in this new life they were living.

She looked over at Ada who had her eyes trained to the sky. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Ada nodded slowly without meeting her gaze. “A bit difficult without you.”

Hecate tightened her arms. “I’m sorry.”

Ada turned to her then. “Do you want to leave?”

Her voice was so soft, Hecate almost didn’t hear her.

“Leave?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “Do you remember when Mother retired?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Yes,” she said slowly.

“Three weeks. That’s how long it took before Father left. He said there’d been too much time. That he could never compete with the way she’d felt about the school.”

Hecate tilted her head and opened her arms as she peered down at Ada. “Why are you—“

“It’s not working, is it? None of this is like we planned. I can’t remember the last time we laughed more than once during a meal. I used to have to coax you out of bed in the mornings and now,” she sighed as her voice wavered, “its as if you can’t be apart from me fast enough.”

Hecate’s heart sunk as she listened. It was true. She’d never been much of a morning person despite years that dictated an early schedule. All of their holidays usually featured a lie in for which Hecate was the most vocal advocate. These days however, she rose before the sun.

She sighed. “It’s not a desire to be apart from you, Ada.”

“But something’s wrong. What if we can’t do this? I was so looking forward to this time but I’m afraid,” she paused and wiped at her eyes. “Oh Hecate, I’m terrified it will always be like this.”

Hecate reached out and wound her arm around Ada’s shoulders. “Gwen warned about an adjustment period.”

Ada nodded against her. “But is ours too long?”

Hecate shrugged. “I’m not sure.” She looked up and took a deep breath trying to sort through the task of offering comfort with the truth. “It’s been… difficult to try and fill the days. Not to mention, there are our differences in organization.”

“I’m sorry about the spoons.”

The corner of Hecate’s mouth twitched up at that. She’d stopped being angry by dinner about Ada rearranging the cutlery but it was an example of their challenging adjustments.

“It’s all right,” she started. She gave Ada a small squeeze. “I won’t lie and say we’ve had an easy go of it, but Ada,” she looked down at her wife and cupped her cheek, “I’ve never thought about leaving.”

Ada sniffled as she leaned into Hecate’s touch. “You haven’t?”

Hecate shook her head. “I haven’t.” She leaned down and gave Ada a quick kiss. “We’ll manage.” She pulled Ada a little closer.

“As we always do?” asked Ada. She looped her arm around Hecate’s waist.

Hecate patted Ada’s hand at her hip and pivoted to head back inside. “As we always do.”

  
  



	5. Things You Said That I Wasn't Meant to Hear

It was a disaster. Ada could be sure of that much. She was supposed to be at this conference with her mother. Her mother who wouldn’t have skipped a beat at a mixer. Her mother who had so conveniently scheduled a conflicting meeting with a council member and elected the one woman on staff who hated Ada to go along.

Ada sighed as she washed her hands and moved to go back into the ballroom. She understood that Hecate didn’t see eye to eye on matters of discipline. She also understood that Hecate preferred not to engage in staff outings or conversations related to anything other than teaching. What she didn’t understand was why she’d been singled out as the one person who sent Hecate bolting from a room any time she entered.

Ada stopped as she heard Hecate say her name from a corridor just off from the entrance to the ballroom. Ada opened her mouth to speak when she heard another voice answer Hecate. The smart thing to do would have been to continue on. Ada knew the other voice well however and her curiosity won out. A quick cloaking spell hid her as she moved to get a closer look at the two witches.

“Oh come on, Hecate, I know you can’t be happy there.”

Hecate stood straighter and set her mouth into a thin line. “You know nothing of the sort.”

Imelda chuckled in a way that made Ada’s skin crawl. Amethyst Academy’s Deputy had never been one of her favorite witches. “Are you kidding? Alma may be a half decent witch but Ada Cackle is a coward hardly fit for teaching let alone taking over a school.”

Ada had seen Hecate lose her temper before. She’d been on the receiving end of one of her tirades a time or two, but none of that compared to the fire in Hecate’s eyes now. Nor the way she tightened her grip on her arms as she leaned closer to Imelda.

“Ada Cackle is not only one of the most gifted witches of our time, but she’s more than capable of running a school she’s trained and dedicated her life to. She is clever, committed, and innovative. Her knowledge of leadership and the craft far outweighs anyone I have ever met. And though it seems you have no consideration for the trait, her kindness is unparalleled.”

Imelda rolled her eyes. “Careful, Hecate, If i didn’t know any better, I’d say you were half in love with her.”

Hecate huffed and took a step back. “She’s more of a witch than you’ll ever be. Of that, I’m certain.”

Hecate transferred away and Ada almost chuckled at how offended Imelda looked. Maybe this wasn’t a complete disaster after all.


	6. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

“Hecate?” calls Ada for the third time before she turns to find her Deputy uncharacteristically slumped in her armchair.

Hecate’s arms hang almost loose around her middle and her eyes are closed.

“Oh dear,” says Ada softly as she vanishes their paperwork and waves her hand for a throw. She watches a moment, considering transferring Hecate back to her rooms. She dismisses the idea almost as quickly as it comes. Hecate doesn’t like to be moved without warning even if it is to her own space. Not to mention, tomorrow is Saturday and there will be plenty of time for Hecate to move before anyone catches her here.

“Let’s make you a little more comfortable though,” whispers Ada as she relaxes the arms on the chair with magic and elongates it into a small sofa. Hecate shifts and Ada thinks she’ll wake but there’s nothing more than a sigh from Hecate as she readjusts.

Ada smiles and moves closer, summoning a pillow and another throw for Hecate’s feet. “You work too hard,” she whispers.

She half expects to hear  _ a witch’s work is never done _ in response but there’s only the gentle rise and fall of Hecate’s chest. Ada turns toward the fire, relighting it. She thinks it might be time to go and is halfway through writing Hecate a note when she hears a soft whine.

She moves closer, offering a quiet reassuring sound. “You’re safe, dear,” she says as she hovers near her.

She wants nothing more than to wipe Hecate’s brow or give her forehead a kiss but she knows it’s too intimate a gesture. Instead, she hums a lullaby as she turns back to the fire, grateful when Hecate quiets once more.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” They’re words she’d utter to a conscious Hecate but there’s something about the hour and the firelight that seems to deepen the meaning.

Ada bites her lip and crosses her arms. They’ve been growing closer and while Ada welcomes their deepening friendship, there are stirrings in her heart and mind that scare her. Thoughts like how nice it would be to take Hecate’s hand in hers or a longing for what Hecate’s arm wrapped around her shoulders might feel like.

She shakes her head and starts to pace. “You deserve better. You deserve someone with more time. Someone who can match your brilliance. Someone worthy of you.”

Hecate stirs slightly with a sound Ada can’t quite catch. She’s terrified for a moment that Hecate heard her but Hecate quiets again, settles. Ada can’t help the warmth in her chest at the sight. She worries about how much energy Hecate spends remaining steadfast and controlled. It’s a honor really that Hecate feels secure enough to fall asleep here with her.

Ada casts a gentle warming spell over Hecate who burrows into the blankets around her. “Sleep well, dear,” she whispers before she transfers out of her office.

A soft  _ Good night, Ada _ goes unheard.


	7. Things You Said In the Rain

Hecate lifted the edge of her dress as she walked the few short steps to the entrance of the castle. A basket of marshmallow root floated at her side while her modified cloaking spell kept the soft rain from her clothes and parcel. She turned to go inside when she spotted a figure on the lawn spinning. She shook her head as she vanished her basket and transferred to scold whichever student was out past their bedtime. 

Hecate stopped in her advance as she realized it wasn’t a student at all. With her arms open and her face pointed up toward the sky, Ada chuckled softly as the water cascading down around her. Hecate knew she should go in. There was no reason to remain as Ada was free to do as she pleased but Hecate remained rooted to the spot. Perhaps it was the sheer joy on the face of her deputy headmistress or the almost musical way her laugh sounded in the night.  _Perhaps you just always like looking at her_ , added a voice in her head that sounded too much like Dimity Drill for her liking.

Ada raised her hands and Hecate noticed three large buckets filled to the brim with the first spring rain. Ada sang a spell Hecate didn’t recognize before she vanished them. Then she wrapped her arms around her middle, whispering a small grateful blessing. 

The entire ritual was powerful and soft in a way that both impressed Hecate and made her heart race. 

“It’s rude to stare you know,” came Ada’s bright teasing voice. 

Hecate looked up at Ada and realized in her distraction, she’d dropped the cloaking part of her earlier spell. “Oh, I’m sorry, Miss–” Ada raised an eyebrow. “Ada, it’s just I thought you were a pupil at first, and I–”

Ada shook her head and chuckled. “Quite all right.” She looked toward the edge of the woods. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Hecate nodded slowly then gestured toward Ada’s soaked dress. “Won’t you get cold?”

Ada smiled and shook her head. “Warming spell.”

Hecate almost asked about what was probably still an uncomfortable cling of wet clothing but decided against it. 

Ada turned toward her as they begun walking. “I assume you were out collecting something?”

“Yes, we were out of marshmallow root and the fourth years have their anti inflammation potions next week.”

“Hmm, I was never very good at those.” Ada steered them toward a small bench at the edge of the woods and gestured for Hecate to sit. 

“But you got better I’m sure,” commented Hecate. She couldn’t fathom a witch as powerful as Ada nor as caring not being able to brew simple healing potions. 

Ada shrugged. “Passable.” She pulled her hands into her lap and looked up at the sky. “May I ask you something?”

Hecate tilted her head. “Of course.”

“And you’ll be honest? You won’t worry about hurting my feelings?”

Hecate nodded, suddenly worried for what Ada might want to discuss.

“Are you content here at Cackle’s?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ada sighed. “I know about the offer from Miss Amethyst’s.”

“Oh,” replied Hecate. She’d hardly considered the job though it came with a bigger budget and a pay increase. It was why she hadn’t even mentioned it but there was something in Ada’s tone that made her regret that decision now.

“It’s your choice, of course, and I’d support you in it. I was just wondering if you were afraid to mention it or if you thought it might offend me in some way if you are considering it.” She looked over at Hecate finally and the tenderness in her eyes made Hecate’s chest ache with a longing she was too afraid to name. “I’ll still be your friend either way.”

Hecate felt her eyes well up. It was an assurance she hadn’t realized she needed. She took a breath and ducked her head unable to bear the full weight of gratitude that built up in her. “I… I wasn’t considering it. I’m content here,” she whispered. 

“Good, that’s, good, I mean of course it’s… good,” replied Ada. 

Hecate looked over at her, not used to hearing Ada stumble over her words often. “Was there anything else?”

Ada shook her head and rubbed the corner of her eye with the back of her hand before adjusting her spectacles. “No, that’s all.” She patted her lap and stood. “Tea?”

Hecate almost inquired about what might have been tears in Ada’s eyes but there was the rain still and Hecate’s inability to think of the proper phrasing of such a question. She stood and nodded. Ada raised a hand and at Hecate’s second nod, smiled before she transferred them both. 


End file.
